Cyclone and Micronian PA Equipment
EP-42 Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 6d6 per blast Rate of Fire - 5 per melee maximum Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike GR-85 - An early prototype cyclone weapon system Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies by misile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 mini missiles Bonuses - +1 strike GR-97 Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies by misile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 2 mini missiles Bonuses - +1 strike GR-105 Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - varies by misile type Damage - varies by missile type Rate of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 mini missiles Bonuses - +1 strike CADS-X - Early prototype cyclone weapon system Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/infantry Range - melee Damage - 1d6 + punch damage. armour piercing Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na CADS-1 Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/infantry Range - melee Damage - 1d6 + punch damage. armour piercing Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Powerclaw - Early prototype cyclone weapon system Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/infantry Range - melee Damage - 2d4 + punch damage Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na RL-6 Primary Purpose - assault/defense Range - 1000m Damage - use mini missile warhead type but at 1/2 damage Rate of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Payload - 6 mini missiles Bonuses - +1 strike EU-5 Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/infantry Range - 600m Damage - 2d4+1 per blast Rate of Fire - semi-automatic Payload - 30 single blasts Bonuses - NA EP-40 Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/infantry Range - 1000m Damage - 2d4+3 per blast Rate of Fire - semi-automatic. equal to pilots attacks Payload - 45 Bonuses - +1 strike H-260 (Introduced just prior to reflex point to replace the EP-40) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/infantry Range - 900m Damage - 2d6 per blast Rate of Fire - semi-automatic. equal to pilots attacks Payload - 60 Bonuses - +1 strike EP-37 Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/infantry Range - 1200m Damage - 2d6+3 per blast Rate of Fire - semi-automatic. equal to pilots attacks Payload - 15 Bonuses - +1 strike M-100 12.7mm Gatling gun Primary Purpose - anti-infantry/vehicle Range - 1500m Damage - 2d4+2 per api round Rate of Fire - machine gun bursts. equal to pilots attacks Payload - 100 armour piercing incendiary rounds Bonuses - na GR-200 Missile Launcher/Beam Gun Primary Purpose: Assault Range: Missiles: varies by type. Beam Cannon: 4000 ft (1200 m) Mega-Damage: Missiles: varies by type. Beam Cannon: 2d4+3 M.D. per blast. Rate of Fire: Missiles: One or two at a time. Beam Cannon: semi-automatic Payload: 2 missiles. The beam cannon draws power directly from the on-board fusion reactor, so it is effectively unlimited as long as it remains attached to the cyclone. The cannon is useless if detached. Bonuses - +1 to strike GR-215 Laser/Beam Gun Primary Purpose: Defense Range: Beam Cannon: 2000 ft (600 m) Particle Beam: 6000 ft (1800 m) Laser: 200 ft (60 m) Mega-Damage: Beam Cannon: 2d6 M.D. per blast. Particle Beam: 2d4+3 M.D. per shot. Utility Laser: 2D6 S.D. per blast. Bursts are NOT possible with this weapon. Rate of Fire: Semi-automatic Payload: The GR-215 draws power directly from the on-board fusion reactor, so it is effectively unlimited as long as it remains attached to the cyclone. The weapon has an emergency E-clip port that will give it 40 particle beam shots or 20 beam cannon blasts per clip if necessary. GR-220 Beam Gun/SMG Primary Purpose: Security/Law Enforcement Range: Beam Cannon: 3000 ft (900 m). SMG: 1000 ft (300 m). Mega-Damage: Beam Cannon: 2d4+3 M.D. per blast. SMG: 4D6 S.D. (the 4.45 mm rounds do NOT do M.D.) Rate of Fire: Beam cannon: Semi-automatic, 4.45mm SMG: bursts only Payload: The beam cannon draws power directly from the on-board fusion reactor, so it is effectively unlimited as long as it remains attached to the cyclone. The cannon is useless if detached. The SMG has 60 rounds per magazine, and extra magazines are usually stored in the carrying bags of the Cyclone. CADS Mk II Primary Purpose: Hand to Hand Combat Range: melee Mega-Damage: +2d6 to hand-to-hand attacks, armour piercing Rate of Fire: Equal to combined hand-to-hand attacks. M.D.C. Special: 10 when retracted, but a renewing force field provides the blades and forearms with unlimited M.D.C. when extended (this only protects the saber blades and forearms). Special Bonus: Adds +3 to parry in hand to hand combat and even enables the character to attempt to parry/block energy blasts at a +1, but with ABSOLUTELY NO OTHER BONUSES APPLICABLE. NOTE: The CADS-2 is designed specifically for the VR-141 Super Saber, but can be used with other cyclones if necessary and available. Getting permission to use the unit is another matter, however. CADS Mk Ib Primary Purpose: Assault/Defense Range: Blades: melee. Particle Cannon: 6000 ft (1800 m) Mega-Damage: Blades: +1d6+3 to hand-to-hand attacks armour piercing, Particle Cannon: 2d4+1 Rate of Fire: Particle Cannon: semi-automatic. Blades: Equal to combined hand-to-hand attacks. M.D.C. Special: 10 when retracted, but a renewing force field provides the blades and forearms with unlimited M.D.C. when extended (this only protects the saber blades and forearms). Special Bonus: Adds +2 to parry in hand to hand combat and even enables the character to attempt to parry/block energy blasts at a +1, but with ABSOLUTELY NO OTHER BONUSES APPLICABLE. NOTE: The CADS-1B is designed specifically for the VR-041 Saber or VR- 141 Super Saber, but can be used with other cyclones if necessary and available. Getting permission to use the unit is another matter, however. GR-117 Rescue Hook Primary Purpose: Rescue Range: Grappling Hook: 500 ft (150 m) of high-strength wire; 10 M.D.C. per 50 feet. Mega-Damage: Grappling Hook: 5D6 S.D. (not designed to be used as a weapon) Welding Laser: 1D6 S.D., 3D6 S.D., 6D6 S.D., 1D6x10 S.D., or 1D6 M.D. per attack/action (the laser has multiple settings for different materials). Rate of Fire: Grappling Hook: 1, Laser: Equal to pilot's number of attacks. Payload: The welding laser draws power directly from the on-board fusion reactor, so it is effectively unlimited as long as it remains attached to the cyclone. The laser is useless if detatched. Other Equipment M312SC Military Redcording Camera M122MK Field Medical Kit M132DK Field Medical Diagnostic Apparatus NOTE - These items CAN be used by the Micronian PA Mk II and IV. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com The Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide The Robotech RPG (Original) Imai Files